


Worse Day

by Bisexual_Dragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry Whump, Established Relationship, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Leonard, Protective Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Dragon/pseuds/Bisexual_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry thought the day that his mother had died was the worse day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Day

If you asked Barry what the worse day of his life was he use to say it was the day his mother died or even the day his dad was sentenced to prison for her murder. Now though...now it had to be today. Barry couldn't even say he was in trouble because he was trying to help someone, no it was because he was too oblivious to focus on his surroundings.

He yelped in pain as he was jerked forward by the man thrusting painfully into him. Everything hurt right now, all he wanted to do was go home and curl up in a ball. He wanted to forget that this was even happening. A sharp tug on his hair made his eyes water as his head was jerked back. “Stop.” he whimpered. “Please, please stop.”

The man behind him laughed and jerked his hips harder. “Stop your blubbering. You spread your legs for two criminals and you won’t let me have you?” he scoffed. “Don’t work like that you little cock slut. If the scum of the earth gets to have a taste of your pretty little ass then so do I.”

Barry whimpered again as the man continued to drill into him, his left hand digging into his scalp and his right into his hip. He shouldn’t have stayed late. He should have gone home after he’d finished running those tests but no. He just had to get a jump on his reports. All he could think about was Len and Mick. They were going to be so mad at him. No, worse. They would be disgusted with him and never want to see him again for letting this happen.

Tears were steadily pouring down his cheeks and all he wanted to do was go home. He wanted to go home and curl up into a ball and never come out. That probably wouldn’t be happening though.

When the man...when he finished he pulled out of Barry and let him drop to the ground, his bruised and battered body barely noticing the pain. He’d gone numb.

Barry liked to think of himself as a relatively confident person, well confident enough that he was, for the most part, comfortable with his body. Now...now he just curled up into a ball on the ground. He felt so exposed and so weak as the man dressed above him.

A hand yanked his hair back and forced him to look up at the person above him. “You tell anyone, and I’ll kill you.” The words weren’t just a threat. Barry could see it in his eyes, he would kill him if he talked.

So he didn’t.

-

He was able to hide for about a week before Len and Mick were able to corner him. Barry had been pulling all-nighters at work like he had before he’d started dating the two of them, and had been going back home when the two were on a job or already asleep. He knew that they had noticed and he also knew that they had let him get away with it for a little while; they were most likely hoping he would come to them and talk. But he didn’t and now they had had enough.

It was another night where he was going to pull his third all-nighter in a row at work when they showed up. Everyone else had gone home already when they got there. “Barry,” Len called.  
Barry jumped a mile in the air and looked up from the microscope he’d been working with. “L-Len? Mi-Mick?” he asked in surprise. “Wha-what are y-you doing he-here?”

“We’re worried about you,” Len said as they slowly approached their boyfriend. Barry’s eyes were wide as could be and he looked ready to run at any minute. “Barry, what’s going on.”  
Barry’s hands clenched the end of the table. “N-nothing. I-I’ve just be-been busy.”

“We talked to Joe,” Mick said. “He says you have no active cases right now and are just going over cold cases and appeals cases.” They’d managed to block him in so he wouldn’t be able to get past them if he tried to run. Of course, if Barry really wanted to get away from them they wouldn’t stop him. “You’re avoiding us.”

“N-no I-I’m no-not.” he stuttered.

Len narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong, like really wrong. He didn’t think it had anything to do with them specifically; in fact, things had been going great until Barry had suddenly withdrawn into himself. “Barry, what’s going on?”

Barry kept his eyes down and didn’t look at them. “N-nothing. I-I swear-”'

“You’re stuttering.” Len interrupted. “You never stutter unless something makes you extremely nervous. And you’ve never been a good liar.”

Mick kept quiet and let Len handle most of the talking since he was better at than he was. Instead, he let his eyes travel over their young lover. What he saw did not make him happy. Barry wasn’t just nervous, he was afraid. Not of them, he knew that much, but then that left the question as to what was scaring him. Upon closer inspection, he noticed something around Barry’s neck. His eyes narrowed. “Barry,” he said quietly, but there was a hint of darkness in his voice that drew both Barry and Len’s attention to him. “Who hurt you like that?”

“Like-like what?” Barry asked. He couldn’t help but wrap an arm around his stomach as if he were holding himself together.  
“Who put their hands on you, Barry?” his voice had gone even darker.

“I-I…” He looked like he was going to try and bolt at any moment.

Len, who had noticed the bruises by now, slowly approached him. “Barry, who touched you?” he asked, his voice had gone deadly calm.

Barry opened and closed his mouth like a fish and looked ready to break down at any moment. Carefully, as if he were afraid Barry might break if he moved too fast, Len took hold of Barry’s chin so he could get a clear look at the finger shaped bruises around her lover's neck. “Who, Barry?”

Barry gulped. “I-I…” He looked between Len and Mick, who by now had moved closer but stayed for enough away that he wouldn’t crowd their boy. That was what did it, that was what broke him. The pain he’d been trying to hide finally broke free and he started crying and shaking. Instantly both Len and Mick had him in their arms.  
That was when they found Barry’s other injuries.

His bruised, possibly cracked, ribs, the bruises on his chest, and the fact that his shoulder, while not dislocated (thank God), was tender even to the slightest movement. The ice cold fury and red hot anger that ripped between both Len and Mick was so great it was all they could do to keep from hunting down whoever had hurt their boy. The only thing that stopped them was Barry crying and shaking as he clutched to the both of them. “Barry,” Mick said. “Tell us.”

So he did. He told them about the night he’d gone to drop a file off at Joe’s desk before he left to go home and he was grabbed. How he was dragged into one of the interrogation rooms and raped. He told them about the threat and that was why he was avoiding them because he didn’t want them to be disgusted with him. After all, it was his fault. He should have paid attention to his surroundings.

“Don’t you dare say that,” Len said as he stroked Barry’s hair away from his eyes. “It’s not your fault, it will never be your fault.”

“Who was it, Barry?” Mick asked.

“O-officer Jake Ryan,” he said after staring at the floor for few silent moments. “I...I thought he-he was my fri-friend.” The two had met during a case and had hit it off right away. In fact, the man had respected that Barry was with someone, at first, but at as soon as he found out he was dating not one but two men (and criminals at that) he’d become distant.

The two older men looked at one another for a moment and then stood up with Barry held closely to them. “We’re going home,” Len announced. Barry just lets them move him barely registering where they were going.

They wanted to take him to the hospital but he refused. He didn’t want anyone to know what had happened to him. Mick and Len wanted him to report it but he just...he couldn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Jake to get in trouble it was more of he didn’t want to have to go over it over and over again. The thought of telling Joe or another officer and then having to get up on the stand and talk about it again made him sick. As soon as he told the two of them what he was thinking they relented on asking him to report it.

Barry could see the wheels turning in Len’s head.

Oddly enough he didn’t care what they did to Jake as long as they didn’t get put away.

-

The thing with Leonard Snart is if you piss him off you were in trouble. Now pissing him off was a hard thing to do, but there was one sure fire way to do it. Hurting someone he loves, was it? Len was able to talk Joe into covering for Barry at work for the next two weeks, which apparently wasn’t hard since Barry had been working nonstop for a week and helped close five active cases. With that being taken care of Mick and Len postponed their plans and instead focused on making sure Barry was ok.

It wasn’t so hard during the day. They learned quickly that if they were coming up behind Barry to make some noise so he’d know they were there. If they wanted to touch him (which, let’s be honest, was practical all the time) they had to have their hands in plain view for him to see. He was much shier now, never wanting them to see him unless he was covered up but they were working on it.

The nights were the worse though.

Barry would fight them on wanting to go to sleep but eventually, he would just be so tired that he would pass out in their arms. They did everything that they could to keep the nightmares and dreams away but in the end, all they could do was wake him up and calm him down afterward.

All of this just made Len angrier and angrier. This man had taken Barry’s sense of safety and security from him. The one day that he and Mick had needed to run out Len had come back first to find Barry having a panic attack in the shower. He’d quickly wrapped the younger man in a towel and taken him into their bedroom to calm him down. By the time Mick got back it had been to find Len holding a sobbing Barry in his arms as he shook.

They had looked at one another and they both just knew what needed to be done.

-

Jake Ryan was having a very good day. It was his day off and he’d spent it working on his beloved truck. If all goes as planned then in no time he’d have the old Ford up and running. Tomorrow he would be back at work for a later shift. He smirked to himself. Maybe he would go and visit Barry in the lab. The kid had practically lived in there since their last encounter and he had kept from telling anyone what had happened. Jake knew that this time would be no different if he went to the kid.

He opened his front door and walked into his small home. It was a mess like any bachelor pad would be, and he’d left the TV on.

Wait.

He didn’t leave the TV on. He never left it on since it would drive his electric bill up to the wall. Jake pulled out his gun and made his way into the kitchen.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” a voice said from behind him.

He spun around with his gun ready but then another person appeared and grabbed his arms and knocked the gun from his hands. He suddenly found himself being held back against a larger man’s chest with his arms pinned to his sides. The gun clattered to the floor as he looked up and saw who had spoken first. “Who are you?” he asked the man in the ski mask. “What do you want?”

“Who we are isn’t important.” the man said. “We’re here is because you hurt someone we care about.”

Jake had hurt a lot of people in his life. The man’s statement didn’t even narrow down at all. “W-who?”

The man that held his arms squeezed his arms and twisted one of them behind his back. Jake yelped in pain at the action. “Doesn’t even know who we’re talking about.” the man said.

The other one shook his head. “Well, then that’s just too bad for him, isn’t it?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. “We’ll just have to make him remember before we get rid of him, won’t we?”

“Guess so.” the other man said.

-

“Officer Jacob Ryan of the C.C.P.D. was found earlier this evening dead in an alley.” A red-haired reporter said on TV.

Barry’s eyes widened and he turned up the volume on TV. Jake... was dead?

“Sources say that Officer Ryan had apparently been beaten severely before finally having his throat slit.” She continued. On the screen next to her was an image of the crime scene. “His murderer also accused the man of raping multiple men by writing rape across his chest as well as leaving multiple pictures of alleged victims around the body sour—”

Barry shut the TV off and stared at the black screen. There were more people than him? He put his head in his hands and breathed through his nose in an attempt to keep from throwing up.

Oh, God…

If there were pictures of victims then could his picture be one of them?

He heard the apartment door open and two sets of footsteps approaching him. When he felt the two of them wrap their arms around him he barely flinched as they did so. “Th-they...Jake and….pictures…”

Mick kissed his temple. “Calm down.”

“There aren’t any of you,” Len said. He massaged his shoulder with his left hand and his right held on to his hand.

Barry looked between the two of them, tears running down his face as he tried to calm down like Mick said. “Wha-what did you two do?”

“We weren’t planning on killing him,” Len said. “Only scare him.”

“And then we found out that he’d raped more men than just you,” Mick said. “We couldn’t let him get away with it any more than he already had.”

Barry stayed quiet as the two of them continued to try and get him to relax. “I should be mad,” he whispered. “But I’m not.”

The three sat there quietly for awhile. Len eventually coaxed Barry into laying down with his head in Len’s lap and his feet in Mick’s as they put on a movie. Surprisingly enough Barry had a soft spot for the Fast and Furious movies even though the science in them were terrible.

“Are you ok, Barry?” Mick asked. His hands hadn’t stopped gently massaged the muscles in his legs.

“No.” he whispered. “But I will be. Just...give me some time?”

Len ran his hands through Barry’s hair. “Of course, we’ll be here every step of the way.”


End file.
